The developmental component of the UCSD CFAR is designed to facilitate and encourage new investigators and new ideas in HIV/AIDS research. The intent is to optimize opportunities for productive research by providing immediate financial support in association with resource support provided by the Core facilities. Four categories of developmental grants will be supported, although the number and type of these categories are flexible: (1) junior faculty and investigators new to AIDS research;(2) feasibility studies, (3) evolving research opportunities;and (4) newly recruited faculty. These grants will enable new faculty members with a background or an interest in HIV/AIDS research to receive immediate funding for a project while encouraging new collaborations and support within the CFAR and the University. Requests for submission of developmental grants are advertised through the Administrative Core twice a year for funding in January and June. Faculty at all four CFAR member institutions are eligible to apply. The submissions are evaluated by an expert review committee, and additional ad hoc reviewers from related fields are added as needed. Merit is the driving criterion for making the awards;however, fostering the development of junior and minority investigators are two important programmatic goals that are also considered in prioritization of awards. The maximum amount for the awards currently given is $50,000 for unfunded junior investigators and $30,000 for others. As part of their award, investigators are required to provide documentation of publications and peer-reviewed funding that result from the developmental awards. They are also required to cite CFAR developmental funds in publications resulting from work supported by developmental grants. With the growth of the CFAR and the recent addition of The Scripps Research Institute as a member institution, we anticipate a greater number of innovative and timely projects will be funded, attracting new members and affiliates who can advance HIV and AIDS research.